The present invention relates to computer mainframes, and relates more particularly to the combination of a computer mainframe housing, a sound producing unit and a mainframe unit respectively mounted inside the computer mainframe housing.
Various multi-media personal computers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, regular multi-media personal computers do not provide any sound chamber for a woofer. In order to provide a high quality voice output, external speakers are commonly used and installed on the outside and then connected to the mainframe.